This proposal is to request partial support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled "TGF-[unreadable] Family in Homeostasis and Disease," which will be held in Santa Fe, New Mexico, from February 3 - 8, 2008. As a set of cytokines with a powerful signal transduction system and the ability to regulate a large number of critical genes and functions, the TGF-[unreadable] family controls cell fate and behavior in every stage of embryonic development and every tissue in the adult. Recently identified components and connections of this pathway provide new insights into how cells read TGF-[unreadable] signals under normal conditions and mishandle these signals in various diseases. By focusing on these topics, this meeting will provide an update on the TGF-[unreadable] system, its role in physiology and pathogenesis, and its promise as a drug target in cancer and other disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]